


laws dont apply to androids

by TheHuskyDragon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Come Inflation, Don't Like Don't Read, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Other, Overstimulation, Spitroasting, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuskyDragon/pseuds/TheHuskyDragon
Summary: “I am not going to let mydogfuck myboyfriend!”





	laws dont apply to androids

**Author's Note:**

> a few things:
> 
> look LOOK the tags are THERE. YOU read it YOU clicked on this. I KNOW it's bad to fuck your pet and in NO WAY am i condoning it so PLEASE do NOT do it ffs. this is a work of fiction of an android getting fucked by a dog. in a fictional verse.
> 
> YALLLLL WHY DOES THIS HAVE THE MOST HITS AKKDJSND WHAats wring with all of us,,,, jeezus
> 
> second; jesus FUCK yall im sorry for not updating the reed900 fic. i have NOT abandoned it and i will upload,, sometime but i am,, so sorry. if you know me irl you know how bad my carpel tunnel has been getting ;--;
> 
> third, i got a headache and. theres probably a gazillion mistakes. i dont care. just take this

Hank is a fifty-three-year-old man. He’s seen and heard a lot of things over his long span of life. He also works for the DPD and he’s had his fair-share or near-death experiences. 

Though, by far, Connor has introduced no short of  _ double  _ of those experiences. 

“Hank, it’s not beastiality if I’m an android,” he argued. 

“You’re still my boyfriend and that’s my _ damn dog _ , Connor! It’s fuckin  _ illegal _ !” He tried to keep his voice down. The last damn thing he’d want is the neighbors hearing about this.  _ Yeesh _ . 

“I’m an  _ android _ , Hank! There’s barely any laws against this! You can’t stand seeing Sumo in such need, so let me help him.”

“I am not going to let my  _ dog  _ fuck my  _ boyfriend! _ ”

Hank tried not to focus on the crease in Connor’s brow or how his LED had been stuck on a quick yellow...“Then neuter him, Hank, there is a significant decr-“

“Maybe I’ll neuter  _ you _ , for fuck’s sake.”

Connor looked at him sternly. He, damn him, tilted his head to the side a bit, lowered his eyelids the slightest bit, “Hank…”

He grumbled and looked away. His hips bumped against the counter and he desperately tried to ignore his growing arousal. He knew Connor was monitoring him. 

“You can watch if you want?”

“Oh for fucks—!  _ What the fuck _ Connor?”

Connor began to walk over to Hank, eventually caging him between the counter and the fridge. Looking up at him with those big brown eyes.  _ Shit _ . He grumbled under his breath again. 

“What was that?” Connor looked so hopeful. 

“Fine… But— only this  _ one time _ .” 

Connor smiled. “Of course, Hank.”

—

_ I can’t believe I’m doing this _ , thought Hank as he laid out towels for the  _ future events _ .  _ Jesus, I’m too old for this.  _

“Thank you for this, Hank,” Connor said, kissing the lieutenant. 

“Yeah, yeah,” he replied, leaning back against the headboard. He’s glad they both have the day off tomorrow. Connor pressed his chest to Hank’s as he began to prepare himself. 

One of the benefits of being an android was that Connor had features. One of them being self-lubricating and not necessarily feeling pain. He  _ could  _ feel pain, and he could disable the features, but going by how impatient he and the dog were, Hank doubts Connor would want to waste time here. 

He drops his arm under himself and slips a finger into his already wet ass. Connor moans, eyes closing and smiles to himself. His face is already purple-blue though Hank’s sure that it’ll increase. He puts in another finger, then, biting his lip, a third. He knows how big Sumo is and probably isn’t trying to cause any damage.  _ Jesus _ . Wouldn’t that be a great convo with the Cyberlife employee. “Alright Hank,” he says like he’s having a good day. Here’s the weather Hank. “I’m ready,”

Before Hank can say anything, Connor presses his lips to Hank’s own. Connor ruts against the bed and presses the heels of his hand to Hank’s own erection. He’s clothed. Connor is  _ very much not.  _

Hank can see the blue-to-pink of his LED even with his eyes closed. That had been a nice discovery after deviancy. Not all androids have it and Cyberlife had mentioned it was an update for older models.  _ Sure it was _ , Connor had said in response, full of salt. “I love you,” Connor said. 

“Love you too,” Hank replied, running his hands along his body. 

“Sumo,” Hank called to the dog who had been lingering by the bed. “Up,”

Except that damn dog didn’t  _ move  _ until Connor gingerly took his fingers, slick with lube, out of himself and himself said, “Sumo, up.”

Watching, mildly impressed that Connor could teach him anything, Hank could see Connor’s synthskin flicker as Sumo’s large claws dug into his thin hips. Connor’s frame bowed as the dog’s furry chest fell upon his back. Connor let out a little “ _ oh _ !” At that. Hank sees how Sumo seems to need no extra help in mounting the android. 

Even then, Connor still reached under himself and guided the dog’s cock into himself. 

See, Sumo was a  _ large dog _ , evidently proven by how he seems to dwarf Connor, and he is  _ well endowed.  _

So, no matter how taboo this action was, his own hard cock throbs painfully and the wanton noise Connor let’s out when the dog thrusts in, to the hilt, in one thrust. 

It’s— Hank doesn’t have words for it. It’s  _ hot. More _ than hot. The way Connors' face contorts in pleasure. His mouth opening on a moan, the way his eyelashes fluttered and his eyes rolled back. 

Yeah,  _ okay _ . Maybe this wasn’t the worst thing he’d agree to. 

The dog began thrusting immediately, setting a hard pace. Connor’s entire body moved along with the thrusts, burrowing his face in Hanks' shoulder. The blue blush that adorns his face is now traveling down to his shoulders and presumably his chest. 

Hank doesn’t know where to put his hands. The awkward angle and Sumo’s threat of teeth left him few options. Putting them on Connor’s shoulders, he’s met with Sumo stuttering in his thrusts and growling lowly, aimed at Hank who took _great offense_ to this. It’s _his_ damn boyfriend! Connor himself grabs them and entwines their fingers, moaning hoarsely. 

Sumo seems restless. Constantly going from growling, pulling his long lips up and drooling all over Connor, to trying to bite at the back of Connor’s neck, though his teeth can only seem to puncture his synthskin and not his chassis. Hank groans. He doesn’t want any other android asking him why there were canine teeth marks where they were. 

“H- _hank_ ,” Connor calls in that voice of his. He lifts his head to look at hank properly, “Please—“ his disrupted by a rougher thrust, “can I—?” He slides his hand up to Hank’s straining erection. 

Hank curses himself for still being entirely clothed and wrestles with his jeans. Connor, still being rocked by Sumo’s thrusts attempts to help and manages to just barely not tear the fabric apart. 

He manages to push himself and Sumo back a bit enough to level his mouth to Hank’s cock. 

He sinks down, completely taking Hank’s cock into his mouth. Hank bucked his hips up, one hand landing in his soft hair, the other going to feel the bulge in the Android’s throat. Connor was continuously jostled back and forth, from Hank’s cock to Sumo’s. 

He’s moaning now, Hank doesn’t know everything about Connor, but he knows that his mouth is _damn_ sensitive and being spit-roasted probably is doing it pretty good for him. 

He suddenly pulls off Hank’s cock, to his dismay, and yelps, eyes wide. “H-hank!”

Hank would probably have worried more if he didn’t look so _good_. Teary eyes and plush, bitten lips, sweet moans pouring from his open mouth. “He’s— his knot—“ and the tone in Sumo’s thrusts changed. Harder, pressing more insistent against the android’s ass. Hank hears the pop of the knot popping into him, Connor’s moan and then sees how the android shudders apart under the dog. Connor’s cock twitches, cute, small dick tapping against his belly as thick strips of come spurt out. Hank can feel the heat from his breath as Connor desperately tries to cool himself off. 

Connor’s hands dig into Hank’s thighs as the pleasure racks through his frame. Sumo’s knot pops back in and nearly stays in. Connor heaves with a mix of intense pleasure and attempting to not overheat. 

Except Sumo _keeps thrusting._ Steadily pushing the droid to overstimulation. 

Now, another benefit of bein an android, Hank had _gleefully_ learned, is that androids don’t have refractory periods, and the only thing that can stop them is a force restart from overheating. 

So Hank wouldn’t be surprised if Connor was hard again, or at least easily ready to cum again. 

Conor takes Hank’s cock in hand again and swallows him whole. He doesn’t pull up this time but certainly continues moaning, the vibrations bringing Hank to completion sooner than he’d like. 

He cums down Connor’s throat, a loud groan slipping from himself. Sumo’s knot pushes in one more time, staying in and begins to fill Connor with cum. 

Hank swears he nearly dozed off for a few minutes as he contemplates in his post-nut clarity. He gets up from underneath Connor, pulling his prying hands off him. Connor buries his head into the sheets and clenches his hands, slowly rocking his body with the dog’s stray thrusts. 

He cleans himself up a bit and thinks about the mess he’d have to clean up when Sumo is finished. Ugh. _Why’d he do it on the bed…_

Speaking of the mutt, he still wasn’t _done cumming_. From the angle, before he climbs on the bed himself, he can see that very little cum has leaked out of the android, the viscous fluids culminating on the towels. Hank lays down and—

And sees how Connor’s stomach is _bulging_. 

Not by much, but a definite change from his normally flat belly was evident. 

“Wha..?” Connor gasps, barely open eyes glance over to Hank. 

Hank leans up on one elbow and uses his free hand to Connor’s stomach. Where his small little cock taps against his belly. Connor looks down. 

His eyes widen, his LED flickering between all the colors. He squeezes his eyes shuts as his own hand slides against his stomach. His hips rock as he cums again, letting out a beautiful moan. 

“ _Shit_ ,” Hank says, still-spent cock twitching defiantly. 

“Ah—… Hank…” Connor says, reaching out to him. The synthskin on his hand melts away and Hank takes it into his own hand. 

Though, Hank eventually gets an idea to help with the mess and gets up. Connor is clear in how he wants Hank to stay, but he gets up anyway. 

Sumo eventually pulls out, and the _second_ he jumps off the bed, Hank is quick to push one of Connor’s buttplugs into him. 

“Hank!” He gasps, hips pushing back into Hank’s rough hands. 

“Cmon, let's get this stuff outta you,” Hank says, beginning to help Connor up. 

Connor, _of course_ , doesn’t listen to him and slides down till he’s on his stomach on the bed. He leans over to the side as to relieve the pressure on his belly. “Connor…”

“Mmm…” Connor hums, eyes closed and a smile on his face again. His LED is flowing between blue and pink, “just a minute…”

Hank groans, laying in bed beside his android. “You are one weird bot, you know that? Don’t let Reed hear about this shit, he'll never let us live this shit down.”

“Oh, I doubt he’d mind much. Him and Richard—“

“Ack! _Nope_!” Hank interrupted, “don’t wanna hear it!” Connor laughed as Hank tried to block out whatever Connor had tried to say. 

“Thank you for doing this with me Hank, I love you,”

“Love you too, Robobot.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> its 7 am and i got shit to do. let me perish. also if you know me irl just kill me on site w your weapon of choice 
> 
> dbh tumblr is detroit-become-furry twit is @/theHuskyDragon. imma go cut off my wrist now bye


End file.
